Stay With Me
by MoonLightMitzuki
Summary: Momoko finds out that Brick goes to the same school as her. They start talking and getting close, but what happens when Brick starts hanging with another girl? Momoko gets upset, And Brick might end up with another girl?    Green&Blue couple chapters also
1. Chapter 1 : School Days

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything from Demashitta! PPGZ

NOTE: Also this is my very first fan fic . So it might not be as good. I also don't want any hating comments ! But tips/reviews are welcomed (**:**

* * *

><p><strong>(Momoko)<strong>

It's been 3 years since we last saw those Ruffs .

You know.. Too be honest.. It was kinda fun messing around with them ! They were fun to tease with and at times hang out with!

_"Hold up ... what am I saying ! I think I'm losing my mind..."_

**Beep..Beep..Beep ..Beep ..**

I slaped my snooze alarm. I got up rubbing my eyes and went to go wake up the other girls. First I went to Miya-chan room. I poked Miyako because shes a very light sleeper.

"Oh .. Is it time to wake up Momo-chan?" Miyako got up and fixed her bed.

"What should we do about Kaoru chan?" I looked at Miyako.

"Hmm . . maybe we should wake her up a little later.." Miyako slips on her slippers.

"I guess sooo . . Because no matter what we do she won't wake up!" I shouted at the last part because of frustration.

"Calm down Momo-chan! We don't need any yelling at 6:00 in the morning! Were all already stress enough with our job! and I'm not just talkng about our super hero job! Also our part time job too make money." Miyako half shouted half said.

"Your right.. Sorry Miya-chan." I looke down dissapointed.

"Aww . . Momo-chan don't be upset ! Lets just hurry up and make breakfast! we don't want to waste anymore time!" Miyako came up to me and grabbed my hand and brougt me down stairs.

"Uhh.. Let me cook Miya-chan . We all know you can't cook as well.. " I tried to say this nice as possible because Miya-chan can get hurt easily.

"Oh.. Your right Momo-chan! I love your cooking anyways!" Miyako eyes turns into those heart shape look.

I grabbed the pan and placed it on the stove. Grabbed 3 eggs and cracked one of them in the pan. I flipped it and let it cooked. Then put the first egg on one plate that was blue. I saw Miya-chan looking in the fridge for something. Then she pulled out the bacons.

"If you don't mind Momo-chan could you also cook these bacons?" Miyako smiled

"Sure ! these one cook fast anyways!" I grabbed the bacon and put it on the counter.

Then I saw Miya-chan grabbing 3 pieces of bread. Putting each of them in the toaster that had 4 slots.

"Umm.. Are you sure you won't burn them Miya-chan?" I asked with a small smile.

"Don't worry Momo-chan ! I won't put the setting to high ! and I'll watch it all the time ! I won't keep my eyes off it!" Miyako soluted like a soldier.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I then finish the eggs and started cooking the bacons.

"Miya-chan hows the bread doing?" I looked over at the toaster and saw some smoke coming out. I ran to the toaster and pushed the stop button.

"Gezz.. I thought you wouldn't keep your eyes off it this **ONE **time, but instead you keep reading your fashion magazines !" I checked the bread too see if it was burnt, but it wasn't that bad looking. I was surprised.

"Wow.. Your sure lucky the bread didn't burn as fast! You put the setting kinda too high! one of these days I'll teach how to cook Miya-chan ! So I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time." I told her.

"Oh goody! I'm going to learn how to cook from the worlds greatest chief!" Miyako jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

I let out a sigh knowing this probably won't turn out good. I then prepared the breakfast and set them out on the table.

"Miya-chan if you don't mind pouring some orange juice in all of our cups?" I asked walking up stairs

"Yup sure thing! Its no problem " Miyako smiled happily and headed to the kitchen grabbing our cups and the orange juice in the fridge.

At least I know she could do this. I went to Kaoru room next to wake her up.

"WAKE UP KAORU-CHAN ! I MADE BREAKFASKT!" I shouted loudly

Kaoru woke up super fast and ran down stairs. I sighed walking back downstairs. I see Kaoru-chan stuffing the food in her mouth. We all started to finish our foods. I grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. Miya-chan helped me out by grabbing the cups and placing them by the sink. We all went to our rooms to get ready.

I brushed out my long reddish orange hair. Grabbed a plain white hair tie and tied my hair in its high ponytail. I stopped with the bow thing long time ago. Then I went to my closet to decide what to wear. I grabbed black shorts and a red tank top. Then I put on my black high tops. Grabbed my string bag with all kinds of design on like a graffit, but a clean version.

I walked out with my sisters next to we arrived at the school gates there was a huge commotion going on. Especially girls screaming.. More like fan girls... Miya-chan and Kaoru-chan went to go check it out, but I was less intrested. I used to be the one who was all over boys, but I changed now. I could care less about it... Well I'm sorta all over, but not as much as I used too. I went to my locker. Our school let us decorate our lockers how ever we want. I put away my bag. Grabbing my math textbook and binder with my small size heart pencil pouch. I closed my locker and there I saw him...

He was taller than me and had reddish orange hair like mine. He was leaning against the locker next to mine. He was was wearing a black tshirt that showed off his muscles in his arms. While wearing dark blue jeans that were slightly ripped. Hands in his pockets. His hair was a little messy, but looked good and with some hair spiking up from the gel. He also got rid of the red cap he used to always wear. I was sorta suprised, but I guess people do change over time...

"Bri.." I was about to say until he cover my mouth with his hands.

**(Takeshi)**

"That ain't my name babe. Its Takeshi." Takeshi grinned

"Babe! Who are you to call babe!" Momoko shouted while blushing

"Ha.. Seems like you like to be called that way" I whispered in her ears.

Momoko gasp.

"Yo...your different ya know" Momoko blushed

"Oh yea.. How so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Like.. I thought you didn't like girls? Don't we have co.. cooties" Momoko stuttered

"That was in the past. Now I'm all over them." I leaned in closer to her.

"Br..Takeshi! Your new! Le..Let me give you a tour around school!" Momoko blushed wildly and grabbed my hand.

I just shrugged it off and followed her lead.

**(Momoko)**

I grabbed Bri.. I mean Takeshi hand and started touring him on the first floor.

_"I can't believe it! I'm blushing madly for this guy! This is impossible.. I didn't know he would come here,but I'm glad he did.." _

_"ARGHH! What the hell am I saying?" I thought in my head_

"Hey Momo. Why are you so freakin red?" Takeshi asked me

"Could you have the hots for me?" Takeshi winked

"Shu..Shut up! No way in hell I would!" I shouted back, but still have a light pink tint glowing across my face.

"Okay. This is room 103. Were **NOT **allowed to come in here!" I raised my voice

"Okay no worries. My bro and I well be sure to stop by here sometime." Brick made a small grin

I sighed. Knowing he would.

"Oh! Let me see your schedule!" I turn around to face him. My blush wore off now.

"Here babe" Brick handed it too me.

I scan through his schedule. Then realized what he just called me.

"Hey! I'm** NOT** your babe!" I pouted

"Heh.. Your pretty cute Momo" Takeshi snickered

I ignored his comment and scanned through his schedule. It was almost like mine!

"Your schedule.. its almost the same as mine! NO way !" I shouted

"Ha.. Thats cool. I guess imma be bothering you the whole time now" Takeshi ginned

"Uhh.. what ever" I rolled my eyes

"Pfft.. Your cute Momoko!" Takeshi laughed

I started to blush again without knowing.

_"Oh no... Here comes that damn blush again.."_

"Shut up!" I blushed harder

Takeshi just continues laughing. I showed him to all of his class rooms. Then I led him to the third floor.

"Okay.. The third floor are mainly used for clubs and special rooms." I explained to him.

He just nodded.

I led him to the music room.

"Obviously.. You could tell this is the music room" I smiled

I saw Takeshi walking up to the Piano. He started playing a beautiful melody. I closed my eyes and continue to listen to his piano playing.

**(Takeshi)**

I stopped and suddenly noticed that Momoko has her eyes closed. She was so into it. I couldn't help, but let out a small smile. Then she opened up one eye and looked up at me. I patted the seat right next to me. She walked up and sat down. I started playing another melody and she was smiling, but this time with eyes open.

"Wow Takeshi! When did you learn how to play piano?" Momoko looks at me smiling happily.

"Hmm.. Not to long ago. I just advanced really fast." I let out a small laugh.

"Well I hope you continue learning more!" Momoko looks at me with her eyes sparkly and with that bright smiles of hers.

I patted her head and got up.

"Should we explore around more?" I hold out my hand for her.

"Okay!" Momoko smiles and grabs my hand.

Momoko continued showing me around the clubs and rooms.

"Well theres still a couple more minutes before the first bell rings." Momoko looks up at the clock.

Then I notice her looking out the window.

"Hey! Isn't that Boomer?" Momoko points her finger outside.

I walked over and took a look.

"Yea it is. His name is Yuichi by the way" I looked outside giving my bro a small wave back.

"Oh really? Okay! Oh! Miya-chan is there too!" Momoko smiles giving her sis a wave.

"Should we met up with them?" I asked looking at her.

"Yea I guess.." Momoko says

Then we both headed for the stairs and walked down to the first floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So that ends my first ch! Please Review (:<strong>

**The next chapter well be up as soon as possible !**

**I know there's not much of Kaoru,Boomer,Butch,and other characters showing up, but in the later chapters I'll be sure to add them in!**

**Also the couples well obviously be.**

**KaoruXButch**

**MiyakoXBoomer**

**and defiantly MomokoXBrick 3**

**Anyways...**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kaoru's Past Life

**_ DISCLAIMER_: I DO NOT own anything of Demashitta PPGZ !**

Except for an **OC'S** that would maybe appear in the later chapters!

Also this is my first story! So I don't want any harsh comments, but Tips/Reviews are allowed ^_^

You may NOW read on xD

_**NOTE: **_Lots of **KaoruxButch** moments xD

Moved on faster then Momoko and Bricks (x

* * *

><p><strong>(Momoko)<strong>

As Brick and I walked back outside. I see all the fan girls running up to him. I got pushed out of the crowd and fell on my butt.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my bottom.

Then I looked up to see Miya-chan holding out a hand for me while giggling.

"Thanks Miya-chan! I owe you one!" I smiled back grabbing her hand as she lifts me up.

"So where the hell is Karou-chan?" I asked looking around everywhere.

"Hehe.. She with a boy! There having a competition and he keeps beating her!" Miyako giggles.

"What! No way! How could he beat **OUR** Kaoru! and I'm talking about Kaoru Matsubara here !" I shouted in amazement.

"You have a point Momo-chan.. Should we go check it out?" Miyako says pointing to the field.

"Hell Yeah!" I shouted running to the fields.

**(Kaoru)**

"Hey you! I want another freakin round! Theres no way in hell you could beat my ass!" I shouted throwing a tantrum

"Ha.. Your just like a little kid! Getting made for no effin reason !" Butch laughes

I then ran super fast ahead of him.

"Who's the dumbass now!" I stuck out my tongue while looking back.

"Kaoru-chan! Watch out!" Momoko and Miyako shouts.

"Huh?" I looked up ahead and ran into those stupid light poles.

"Oh no is she gonna be okay!" Someone shouted

"Kaoru-chan stay strong!" Another of my fan girls cried out.

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

**30 minutes later**

I woke up in one of those nurse beds.

"Uhh.. My head" I rubbed my head softly feeling a bump.

"How you feeling?" Butch asks me

"Err.. Fine I guess.." I looked at him.

_Wait! Hold up.._ **BUTCH! **

"What are **YOU** doing here?" I asked pointing a finger at him.

"I was carrying you to the freakin nurse office , So she could give you a ice pack to heal the bump of yours! And who's the dumbass now!" Butch stuck his tongue at me.

"Dumbass? Is that a way to treat a injured person?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Pshh! Please! You seem fine by me! Your shouting like a old hag!" Butch shouted loudly and fiercely .

Usually I don't get as scared you know, but this **ONE** time I sorta got scared. The tone of voice he did right now was like a tone of an abusive parent! (I know. I made Kaoru different in **MY** story xD but read on and you'll see why shes acting this way...)

I felt shivers run down my spine. I was silent for a second. Then I turned my head towards the window.

After a few minutes passes by. One of us finally spoke up.

"Hey.. I'm sorry" Butch spoke gently as possible.

"Nah its cool" I say as I felt a tear run down.

I tryed to wipe it off as soon as possible, but it seemed like the more I tried to wipe away the more of it comes.

I seriously **HATE** crying.. Especially in front of people. Not to mention **BUTCH**.

Then the unexpected happened.

He came up to me and gave me a warm hug. The only hugs I ever get was from my sisters.

Then I started to cry some more.

Then he puts both of his hands around my cheeks and lifts my head up slowly.

"Don't cry.. If you cry I think I'm gonna cry too" He spoke softly, but I could barely hear him.

Then I nodded and sniffed up my boogies that were running down. He went to go grab the tissue box and gave it to me.

"Thanks Bu.." I was interrupted

"The names Shin.. " Shin smiles

Actually when he smiles. He seems kinda cute...

_AHH! What the hell am I thinking! Hes a ruff! I can't think this way!_

"Okay Shin.." I smiled brightly without knowing.

"You know.. Your different now. I thought you were a tomboy? I mean.. Your pretty sesitive now." Shin says grabbing my used up tissues and shooting them to the garbage can. Playing basketball.

"Its just.. I'm not really sure if your really interested in hearing this.." I looked down thinking about my past.

"Who said I wasn't interested?" Shin raised an eyebrow.

I let out a sigh. I waited a couple minutes then I started telling my past.

"You know.. since were all adopted. My past before I was sent to a foster house was pretty rough. My parents were very abusive and would smack me around and yell at me all day. I would always hear them fighing in the living room all the time. Then at one time.. It was getting crazier. My dad and my mom got into an intense fight. My dad killed my mom and.. I even saw him do it. I tried to stop him, but there was nothing I could do! Then I tried to run out of the house he suddenly grabbed my arm roughly, and pushed me into the wall. Then I tried escaping for the second time and I still couldn't manage to escape. He cutted my arm leaving a scar, but luckily the wound wasn't too deep. Then I finally tried escaping for the third time and I made it, But when I escaped my dad pulled my hair and cut off my long hair. Then I ran off and found a police nearby and told him my story" I explained feeling tears pouring out again.

I wiped them away.

"Sorry for crying again.." I sobbed

Shin pulled me over to him and gave me a huge hug. He kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything.. I'm always here for you.." He whispers into my ear softly.

I cryed some more.

* * *

><p><strong>'Well that ends this chapter!<strong>

**Sad right! T^T**

**Anyways.. This was mostly about Kaoru and Butch, but I guess I'm making the next chapter about Miyako and Boomer, but I'm**

**also adding in Momoko and Brick! Because there the MAIN ones ! xD**

**I promise that this time I well begin there story! **

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Fan Girls Issue?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Demashitaa! PPGZ!

Except for the OC's that will appear in the later chapters!

**Note: ** Well I'm back! Updated! xD

And this is my first story, so sorry for some crappy work. I tried! w

Anyways.. Please review and helpful tips are welcome!

Nothing hateful though! Thanks!

You may now read! x)

* * *

><p>( Momoko )<p>

_" I wonder how Kaoru-chan is doing... Miya-chan and I couldn't check up on her because class started..." _

I was staring out the window. I noticed it started to rain a little.

_"Just a little shower ..." I thought inside my head._

"Hey red. What you thinking about ?" Takeshi asked curiously looking at Momoko.

I didn't hear a word he said because I was too busy looking out the window.

"Huh? You say something Takeshi?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yea I did. Are you worried about something?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"No.. Well.. Actually yes. Kaoru-chan was challenging Shin, and she hit the light pole really hard and knocked out." I spoke with worry.

Takeshi put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help, but blush slightly.

"No need to worry red. Kaoru is a strong girl and you know it. I'm pretty shes doing just fine. Since Shin is with her.." Takeshi grinned at the last part.

"Your right.. Thanks!" I smiled back at Takeshi.

"No problem red. I can help you whenever you need me." Takeshi winked back.

I giggled a little.

"Awww **NO** fair! How come Akatsutsumi-chan gets to sit right next to Takeshi" All the fan girls complained.

Takeshi gave them a wave and a wink. It seemed to solve all the commotion going on.

What the heck! I didn't it made it worse! They were doing the fan girl screams.

I had to admit though. It gets annoying hearing them complain all the time.

As time flew by.

First period was over quickly. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the next class room. Since the classroom was right next door. I decided to vist Kaoru-chan in the infirmary room.

I opened the door to see Kaoru-chan and Shin hugging... **HUGGING**!

"Uhh..." I couldn't speak. So thats was all I manage to say.

"Momo-chan! I'm glad to see you!" Kaoru got up fast and came to hug me.

"Why are you and Shin... You know what! nevermind! Glad to see your doing fine!' I smiled brightly.

"Hey Momoko. Long time no see!" Shin came up next to Kaoru.

"So.. Are you guys you know.. A thing now?" I grinned.

"Wh-what are you talking about Momo-chan!" Kaoru blushed wildly.

"Oh nothing.. See you in lunch later Kaoru!" I turned around and waved back at them. Heading to my next classroom.

I couldn't help, but start to laugh while walking back to my next classroom. Which is Science.

"Ha. Seems like someone is happy." Takeshi grinned at me while leaning by the wall.

"Oh you bet! You won't believe what I saw!" I spoke excitedly.

"Oh yea? What did you see." Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Is it a habbit of yours to raise your eyebrow?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"Yea.. Now tell me what you saw!" Takeshi raised his voice a little.

"Alright alright! No need to yell at me sir! Anyways.. Kaoru and Shin were.." I leaned in closer to his ear.

"Hugging.." I whispered softly.

"Ha.. You don't say." Takeshi grinned.

We were in a moment of silence. Just smiling at eachother. Until.. These people came up.

"Hey Takeshi! Wanna be my lab partner for Science!" 5 girls came up running to us shouting like crazy.

Takeshi and I both turned our heads too see 5 girls and then.. 10 more coming!

My jaw dropped open. I was about to get tramped over. Despite how short I am compared to these taller girls.

Then suddenly Takeshi pulled me closer to him.

"Sorry ladies. Red and I are getting partnered up" Takeshi smiled.

"Awww.. **NO** fair! How come you **ALWAYS** partner up together!' All the fan girls complained.

_"Oh great... Here goes the complaining again." _

I let out a sigh.

"Hey Takeshi. You can partner up with one of them if you want too. It doesn't always have to be me." I smiled and looked up to him.

Takeshi sighed then.

"You don't get it red. I **WANT** to be partnered up with you." Takeshi pulled me even more closer to him.

I started to blush again.

_"Damn you Takeshi! Always trying to make me blush!"_

I was too embarrass to look up at him , so I looked the other way. Then I noticed the time.

"Takeshi! We gotta go get our seats !" I shouted escaping out of his grasp. Then I grabbed his hand and ran into the classroom.

"Akatsutsumi-chan! Your **SO** unfair! Having Takeshi **ALL** to yourself! You better watch your back!" All the fan girls shouted angrily.

_"Ha.. I would like to see them even try to hurt me."_

"Well then you can kiss my ass !" I shouted back at them with my tongue sticking out.

Then I heard Takeshi letting out a small laugh.

"Your funny red." Takeshi smiled at me.

Then the bell rang to begin Science.

" Alright class! Does everybody have a lab partner?" The science teacher asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted back.

"Good! Well them.. Off to our lesson." The science teacher spoke.

- Time passed. Now its lunch -

Hey! Momo-chan, Miya-chan, Takeshi , Yuichi! Over here !" Kaoru shouted.

We all sat at our table. I couldn't help, but feel a little uncomfortable with the glares the fan girls were giving me.

( Takeshi )

"Hey Takeshi! Whats up man." Shin and Yuichi giving the "guy" handshake to eachother.

"Nothin. Just chillin with red over there. How bout you? I heard about you and Kaoru." I said grinning at Shin.

"Damn that red head chick. Well.. I.. uhh.. Oh! We better hurry and get in line bro! Its long!" Shin shouted pointing at the lines. Trying to make excuses.

"Shin! Come over here !" Kaoru shouted even though they weren't far apart from eachother.

"Ha! Your lucky Shin! Next time you better answer!" I shouted back at him.

"Well see bro" Shin waved and ran back to Kaoru.

"Seems like Shin got a girl." Yuichi grinned.

"Yea. How are you and blondie over there doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Were good. Just friends" Yuichi turned his head to Miyako and smiled.

She then walked up to him.

"Yuichi. Want to go get some sandwhiches over there? There really good!" Miyako says smiling at him.

Yuichi started to blush.

"Sure.. If you want to Miyako." Yuichi says scartching the back of his head.

"Alright! Sandwhich line it is!" Miyako shouts grabbing his hand and heads off to the sandwhich line.

I started searching for red. I couldn't find her anywhere.

( Momoko )

I was at the top of the school with the fan girls. they were pulling my hair and scratching me.

"Ha you can't even fight. Your just being a pussy!" I shouted spitting on one of their faces.

"Damn you bitch! How dare you spit on this precious face" A pink haired girl says in disgust.

"Just helping you wash up." I smirked.

"Oh yea? How about we wash **YOU** up!" The pink hair girl shouts.

The other girls then grabbed a big bucket of cold water and splashed it all over me.

"Agh! Thats cold as hell!' I shouted with anger.

"Well you deserved it you cold hearted piece of shit!" The pink hair girl shouted at me.

Then they started to punch me and kick me. I was getting ganged up.

Then I started punching and kicking back at them.

Then she kicked me so hard in the stomach I flew into... A pair of warm arms?

I started to cough up blood then.

"Why is my precious red all wet?" Takeshi says giving the girls the scary stare.

"Oh.. Were playing outside in the rain silly." The pink hair girl smiled.

"Then how come you guys aren't as wet? and it aint even rainin hard enough. Its like barely anything!" Takeshi shouted.

"She was out longer then us." The pink hair girl smirked.

"Then why does she have cuts and all that shit?" Takeshi glared even more at them.

"We were just playing and she got hurt by herself! We were gonna help her, but then you came! So well be on our way now!" The pink hair girl shouted and all the other girls walked away slamming the door shut.

I pushed myself off of him.

"I don't need your help Takeshi. I can walk by myself." I walked slowly with trembling legs.

"Let me help you red. Your hurt..." Takeshi walked up to me.

He was about to grab me, but then I slapped his hands away.

He was shocked.

"I.. Don't need help." I turned back around walking back slowly.

Then I looked at my reflection at the glass door. It was tinted black, but you could see your reflection.

I scanned down my body. Seeing a messed up girl. I felt like crying. Then the rain came down harder.

( Takeshi )

I hated how she looked. She looked hurt.

_"well duuhh"_

Then it rain even more. I saw her looking at her reflection. I could tell she wanted to cry.

Then I walked up to her and turned her around. Embracing her.

She started to cry in my chest. I didn't mind if my clothes got wet since it was raining to begin with.

I tried to comfort her.

10 minute passed.

She finally stopped.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted it up.

I looked into those pink eyes. They were red. You could tell she was crying.

Lunch was over in 15 more minutes.

I then carried her bridal style and walked back inside. We were drenched. I carried her back down to my locker. I put her down gently and opened it up. I grabbed my Gym towel and two other shirts. I gave her my white one.

I started to wipe her face gently. Then I took out her hair tie. Her damped orange/red hair fell down. I loved her hair. I wiped it off with a towel. Then I started to wipe her legs and arms.

"Takeshi.. Thankyou." Momoko spoke softly and smiled.

" No problem Momoko." I smiled back at her.

"Go change now! I don't want you to catch a cold." I helped her up and started to walk back to the lunch room.

Then I felt her tug on my shirt. I turned back around.

"I.. Never mind. I'll go change now." Momoko smiled and ran off.

I smiled. Looking at her hair swing back and forth as her figure dissapeared.

_"I'm glad she can walk again.."_

_"But damn am I hungry! I'll go grab a quick sandwhich and give one to Momoko."_

Then I turned my head to see a machine.

One was a machine that had chips,candy,gum,cinnamon bun,etc. I also saw a strawberry snow ball thing.

_"Guess I'll get her that. I well just get the cinnamon bun."_

Then I went to the drinks and got myself and her water bottles.

I waited for her by the bathroom.

( Momoko )

I quickly changed in the stall and fixed my hair.

It was hard to tie my hair since I didn't have a brush with me.

So I just let it down.

As I walked out I smelled.. Cinnamon?

I looked to see Takeshi eating.

He smiled and patted the seat next to him.

I smiled back and sat down.

"Since lunch is almost over. I just went to the vending machine." Takeshi spoke while eating his food.

I giggled. It was funny seeing him talk and eat at the same time.

"Oh you missed your mouth!" I laughed pointing at the corner of his mouth.

He blushed and wiped it off.

"Here. I bought you a strawberry snow ball thing and water." He handed it to me.

"Thank you... Thank you so much! I mean it!' I smiled.

"Okay I get it. Enough. Just eat." Takeshi smiled

Takeshi and I ate happily in the hallway. Next to the bathroom .

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3 !<strong>

**And yes.. They were eating by the bathroom xD .**

**Actually.. I think its weird how the plot came out -_-**

**I'll try to get better and work on it.**

**I got to carried away with the Red couple.. and forgot to put the Blue couple in!**

**Oh no!**

**But its suppose to be mainly about Momoko and Brick (Takeshi) anyways ^_^**

**So Please Review !**

**&& Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 : What The Hell ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PPGZ!

I only own my OC Characters!

Well I finally updated ! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy.

Please review! This is my first story, so helpful tips are welcome as well!

Well anyways. Enjoy readers! xD

* * *

><p>A week has passed. It was just an average day at school.<p>

Fan girls squealing and fan boy screaming... _**FANBOYS!**_

**( Momoko )**

"Whats all this noise?" I covered my ears that were in pain.

"Damn it! People need to keep their voices down!" Kaoru shouts irritated.

"Hmm.. Maybe someone new came?" Miyako smiles.

Miyako and Kaoru went to go check it out. I just headed straight to my locker.

"Hey red." Takeshi smiles.

"Hi..." I continue putting away my stuff and grabbing new materials.

Believe it or not. Takeshi and I got a hella lot closer! Like were bestfriends now..

"Takeshi..Whats all the commotion going on?" I asked curious

"I have no idea Momo, but should we check it out?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"You can, but I'm not" I replied back.

"Ohhh.. Are you maybe jealous of the new girl?" Takeshi grinned.

"Of course not! I could care less" I grinned back at him,

"Alright red, but don't get upset if shes **CUTE !**" Takeshi walked away waving his right hand back at me.

_"What the hell is he talking about? Like the leader is gonna get jealous of some pretty girl.. " __"Psh.. No way in hell I am!"_

As I arrived in homeroom. All the male students and female students were surrounding the desk.

I took a peek out of curiousity. It was a **GIRL!** .

_"I'm __**NOT**__ jealous! Don't get me wrong here!"_

She was pretty though... She had brunette hair with grey eyes. She also had a slim figure. I perfect shape!

Her skin was also a porcelain, pale, white color! It was .. Angelic?

_"Who am I kidding.. I'm a little jealous.. Takeshi was right.."_

I quickly walked to my seat. Takeshi was also sitting at his seat, but I didn't noticed him.

I sat down and let out a sigh.

"So..Are you jealous now?" Takeshi looked at me.

"No...Well..J-Just a little!" I spoke blushing very lightly.

"I told you red." Takeshi grins and looks at the new girl.

"You like her?" I asked with a curious look.

"Hmm..Why do **YOU** care?" Takeshi teases.

"I d-don't!" I blushed a darker shade.

"Sureee.. What ever you say Momo." Takeshi lets out a small laugh.

I blushed more.

Then the bell rang and everybody headed back to their original seats.

"Alright class. You saw our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Yoshida sensei asked.

"Hi. I'm Ayumi Furukawa. Please treat me kindly." Ayumi bows down.

"Wow.. Even her voice is so angel like!" The fan boys spoke aside.

I had to agree with them though.

I turn to look at Takeshi. He looked like he was absorbed into her. He's eyes were.. sparkling a little.

_"Does he have an intrest in her?"_

Takeshi turns to face me.

"What?" Takeshi asked rudely.

I turned to face the front.

"I know you heard me Momo.." Takeshi talks a little more rudely.

I didn't respond back. I don't know why though..

"Silent treatment? Okay have it your way..." Takeshi spoke harshly.

I turned to look at him and he was facing the other way.

"Takesh.."

"May I sit by you?" Ayumi asked politely.

"Go ahead." Takeshi smiles.

_"Did she just interrupt me?"_

The fanboys were jealous and so was the fangirls.

It was almost the end of class. Takeshi and Ayumi were getting along great...

I was a little jealous, but I don't know why Takeshi is ignoring me.

I didn't do anything wrong for him to be so mad at me... Well I didn't respond to him that one time, but still...

_"He can't be mad forever right? ..."_

"Takeshi! Why don't you give Ayumi a tour?" Yoshida sensei asked.

"What!" Fanboys and fangirls shouts.

"I would be glad too." Takeshi winks at Ayumi.

Ayumi blushes a light shade of pink. Which made her more cuter.

I felt a little sick. **NOT **because of Ayumi and Takeshi though! My head was hurting and so was my stomach...

I grabbed my materials and went up to the teachers desk.

"Yoshida sensei.. Can I go to the infirmary room? I feel terrible." My voice fell weak at the end.

"Go ahead.." Yoshida sensei replies.

I was walking slowly then I felt my legs go weak.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

My whole body started to feel cold. Then I used as much strength to get up. I started walking slowly. My legs felt numb.

**( Takeshi )**

I looked up at Momoko.

_"Is she feeling sick or something?"_

I couldn't help, but still worry about her.

_"Why was I ignoring her? She did nothing wrong?" I questioned myself._

My head was spinning. Then I saw her bend down.

"Ayumi.. Your gonna have to ask someone else to tour you around."

"Oh..Okay. See you around Takeshi" Ayumi smiles and waves slightly. As I walked up to Momoko.

"What are you doing?" I raised in eyebrow.

Momoko jumped a little. She was startled.

"I-I'm just sitting down, but I'm all better! You can go back now." Momoko got up and pushed the door hard.

I followed her and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell! If your feeling sick why didn't you say so earlier!" I shouted.

Momoko was startled. I saw her wince. She was afraid of me. I saw her shake a little.

Then I looked down at her wrist and saw how hard I was gripping on to her.

I realesed my hand and saw that I left a red mark.

She started to sob a little. I hated to see her cry. Espicially if I'm the one to cause it.

"W-Why are you b-being so mean t-to me.." Momoko sobbed. Bending back down into the same position.

"I'm s-sorry T-Takeshi!" Momoko cried out.

I bended down to her. I lifted her face up.

I put my forehead on hers.

"Hmm.. You probably have a fever huh?"

Her eyes widen a little.

I pulled her body toward me.

"Don't be sorry Momo.. I'm the one who hurted you"

"T-Takeshi?"

"I'm sorry.." I hugged her tighter.

She pulled away from me. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

_"Was she upset still?"_

Then she looked up and smiled brightly.

"Its okay Takeshi.. I just have a bad stomach ache and headache. I'm fine!" Momoko gets back up. I looked at her with confusion.

_"Fine ... What the hell?"_

Then I saw her walk back to the classroom to pick up her stuff. She came out and smiled at me and left.

_"What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4!<strong>

**I know it's not that long though, but I'll be sure to update soon!**

**And make the chapters longer!**

**- I'm not gonna put much of the green and blue couple..**

**I just want to focus on the red couple for now!**

**But I hope you liked the story ! xD**

**Please feel free to review ! Helpful tips are also welcomed ! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER : **I don't own PPGZ!

Only my OC characters!

**NOTE: **This is my very first fan fiction! So no harsh comments please!

Feel free to review and give helpful tips!

And sorry for not updating for too long. I was on a trip!

And this chapter isn't that long, but later I'll try to make them longer!

Well enjoy ! (:

* * *

><p><strong>( Takeshi )<strong>

Ever since yesterday.. I felt like Momoko was acting weird. I mean espicially today ! Shes quiet..

I don't like it when shes like this.

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

I saw Momoko sitting in her desk.

" Yo red! Why you being so quiet all of a sudden?" I raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"Momo.."

"..."

"Hey.. Red.."

"..."

"Momoko! For god sakes ! Answer the damn question !" I yellled loud enough that probably the other class room next door could here me, but luckily that no one comes in this early. Ever since Ayumi arrived.

"I..Ju..Je..o...Ay.." Momoko mumbles.

"What the hell did you just say? Can you speak english red?" I look at her confused.

"I mumbled... sorry..." Momoko look at me with a blank expression.

"Are you okay Momo.."

The class room door opens. All the fan boys followed Ayumi to the class room.

"Great..." Momoko puts her hand on her forhead.

"Oh.. So are your still jealous of our new student.." Takeshi smirked.

"No.. not that. I'm just annoyed by all these people sucking up to her!" Momoko pokes her finger on my chest.

"Okay okay.. Calm down red" I smiled waving both of my hand slowly.

"I mean for real! Give this damn girl a break !" Momoko shouted loudly and stood up.

_"Now thats the Momoko I know.."_

"Ha.."

"Whats so funny Takeshi?"

"Look at all these people staring at you now!" Takeshi burst out laughing.

"Waaa! I'm.. s-sorry to i-interupt.. Please carry on your conversations." Momoko sat back down and covered her face up with her hands.

The room was silent for a second. Then filled with laughters in the next.

**( Momoko )**

_"I can't believe what I just did.. In front of everyone too.."_

I felt someone poked me in the back.

I ignored it. Then they keep poking me more..

"Not right now Take.." I turned around and saw Ayumi.

I blushed. Embarassed.

"What you said was all true. I don't like how everybody treats me like some celebrity." Ayumi spoke softly.

"Oh.." Was all I managed to say.

"I would like to be good friends with you .. umm.. Akatsu."

"Just call me Momo-chan!" I smiled brightly.

"Great! Then just call me Yumi-chan!" Ayumi smiled back brightly too.

I saw Ayu.. I mean Yumi-chan walking back to her desk.

"Ha.. Looks like you made a new friend. Congrats" Takeshi gave me a pat on the back.

"I-It was nothing.." I blushed and looked down.

"Momo why do you always turn red? Do I turn you on or something?" Takeshi looks up at me smiling.

"No.. I don't know what your talking about.."

"Playing dumb now? Cute.." Takeshi laughs slightly.

"I do no such things..." I crossed my arms and pouted.

Takeshi just stares at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face now..." I pouted some more.

"No... You are really just cute.." Takeshi spoke softly.

I blushed some more.

I mean. No guy would ever call me ! They don't even call me pretty. Thats why I was sorta jealous of Yumi-chan..

"R-Really?" I blushed turning to Takeshi.

Then I saw him looking at Yumi-chan.

_"Maybe he does have a thing for her.."_

I looked to the window. Looking up in the clouds.. thinking.

_"Honestly.. I think I do have feelings for him!" I thought in my head._

My blush faded a long time ago. I turned back to see Yumi-chan and Takeshi talking.

She was giggling and Takeshi was just smiling.

_"How come Takeshi always teases me, but always smiles so angel like with only Yumi-chan.."_

_"How come Takeshi won't just laugh and smile like an idiot with me.."_

I looked at them with awe. Then I turned back.

_" I think my jealousy it kicking in now.."_

_"I hate my jealousy. Jealousy is an ugly thing."_

I sighed. Wishing that class would just be over shortly.

As the bell rang. I got up and grabbed my stuff. Takeshi and Yumi-chan were still talking.

"Hey you guys.. The bell just rang" I went to them.

"Oh.. That went by fast." Takeshi smiles and holds out a hand for Yumi-chan.

"Sure did!" Ayumi laughs a little and took his hand.

"You have the cutest laugh" Takeshi chuckles.

"And you have an adorable one too!" Ayumi chuckles also.

I turn and walked away.

_" Were they flirting with eachother the whole time?"_

I went to my locker. Miya-chan came up to me.

"Momo-chan.. Is something wrong?" Miyako asked worried.

"Don't worry its nothing.." I smiled sadly.

Then I heard Takeshi and Yumi-chan laugh as they walked by me.

Miyako also looked at them then to me.

"Oh I see.. Your jealous of them together.." Miyako spoke.

"I..I guess so." I looked down.

"Momo-chan. Don't worry! There just friends." Miyako smiles.

"Really? Then how come they kept flirting with eachother the whole entire time during my first hour! How come he won't do that with me.." I felt my eyes go a little teary.

_"I tried to hold back. I well not cry over some guy" I tolded myself._

"Momo-chan.. I worry about you. If you want lets talk about it when we get home." Miyako smiles brightly.

"Okay, but I don't know if I want to talk about it for now. If I need to I promise I'll come up to you." I smiled back.

"Okay! Bye Momo-chan!' Miyako walked away waving back.

I waved to her and gave her a small smile.

Then headed to my next class.

_" Great.. I'm gonna see those love birds again.." _

As I went to class I hurried to sit down in my seat. Takeshi was also sitting there. Yumi-chan was way on the other side talking with her other friends.

_"Lets be good friends? Yea right..."_

I looked over to see Takeshi looking at Yumi-chan. Smiling to himeself.

I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Takeshi looked at me.

"Nothing..." I spoke coldy and turned away.

"Momo.. If something is wrong tell me." Takeshi holds onto my hand.

I turned back and pulled it away slowly.

'W-Why are you being so gentle towards me all of a sudden? You would never to this to me.." I looked down.

"I..I don't know, but if something is bothering you tell me. I'm your best friend not your enemy." Takeshi smiles.

"I... Something is wrong with you! I hate how your acting like this towards me! Act like this only around Yumi-chan! If you like her then don't hold my hand or dare try to flirt with me.."

"Hey red. I'm just kidding. Just joking around a little." Takeshi sticks out his tongue.

_"Now thats the Takeshi I know.."_

'What the hell! Don't joke around with me like that!" I hit him softly.

Takeshi started to laugh and stops suddenly.

"Why.. are you crying Momo?.."

"Huh? I don't know what your talking about.." I looked at him. Holding it all in.

He put his right hand on my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"This.." he held out his thumb towards me.

"I... I can't tell you my reason why.." I spoke softly.

"You can't?.. " Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Because if I do.. It can change everything.." I looked down with bangs covering my eyes.

"Alright. I understand." Takeshi pats me on the head and smiles.

I smiled back.

_" I can't tell you.. because I like you. If I tell you and you don't feel the same. Then everyting will change. I'm just glad enough your my best friend.."_

* * *

><p>Yup. Momoko finally realizes her feelings ! About time!<p>

Well.. yea. I don't know what to say now.

But please Review and give me helpful tips ! xD


	6. Chapter 6 : Meet Up

**DISCLAIMER** : I Don't own PPGZ only my OC'S.

**Note** : SORRY for not updating for awhile.. I've been really busy with school!

But I'm gonna be updating more chapters from now on!

Also this is my very first story! Even though I mention this about a billion of times xD

Please review and give helpful tips! Thanks! ^.^

* * *

><p>( Momoko )<p>

As the school year starts to fly by. A few months has passed.

Everyday it seems like Takeshi is drifting farther and farther away from me.

I mean.. Ever since.. Yumi-chan came...

I let out a huge sigh. _"When will I ever have a chance to talk to Takeshi again?"_

For some reason.. It seems like Yumi-chan always takes him away from me once we start to have a conversation. I'm sure shes not doing it on purpose though.. _"Right?"_

I was at home still laying in bed. I looked over at my alarm clock. 7:30 AM.

Who gets up this early on a Saturday?

I heard my phone go on because of a text message. I checked the message. Takeshi?

I opened it up.

**T: **_Hey red! When are we gonna ever talk? Are you free tomorrow?_

**M:** _Hey! It's not **MY** fault! It seems like you don't wanna talk to me -_-_

**T:** _The hell? What is **THAT** suppose to mean? _

**M:** _IT means.. I was waiting for **YOU** to text me **FIRST**... So I know you want to talk to me! _

**T:** Well how come you wouldn't do the same?

I kept staring at the message. _"Why didn't I text him first? Even though I always wanted to talk to him again..."_

I was lost in my thoughts that I forgot to reply back. I went to go brush my teeth and go take a shower.

I brushed my hair and just let it down for today. Feeling to lazy to even bother putting it up in it's usual high pony.

I put on my shorts and a over sized hoodie that was black, and had a white design on the front.

I went to my dresser and grabed my black hair clip and cliped up my bangs.

I grabbed my phone and wallet. I shoved my phone in my pocket and carried my wallet as I walked downstairs.

"Momo-chan! Where are you going this early in the morning ?" Miyako asked still wearing her pj's.

"I wanted to look around the shopping area of the town.."

"WHAT! With out ME ! WAIT FOR ME! I'll be done in 30 !"

"Well.. HURRY UP THEN !"

"hehe alrighty " Miyako giggled and rushed upstairs.

I sighed. Sitting on the couch turning on the tv.

Spongebob was on. I was watching waiting for Miya-chan.

_"More then 30 minutes passes.. What's taking so long?"_

I turned off the tv and headed upstairs. I knocked on Miya-chan door.

"Hey ! Are you done yet ?"

Miyako opened the door.

"Alright let's GO!" Miyako smiled.

I just sigh and walked to the garage. I'm 16 and have my driver license.

My car was white and shiny.

"You know Momo-chan.. How come you didn't get a pink car? Or red?"

"Hmm.. I don't know.. What's wrong with white? Plus I didn't feel like getting pink.."

"Ahh.. I see. I would of got a baby blue color!" Miyako smiles to herself.

"Ha.. I bet you would"

20 minutes passed. It was now 10:00 AM.

My stomach growled. Miya-chan giggled.

"Hey want to go to ? I'm hungry!" I complained.

"Hehe sounds good to me !" Miyako agreed.

As I parked my car and headed inside. I waited for them to seat us.

"Table for two please!" Miyako shouts.

"Okay right this wa-"

"Make that four" A familiar voice ranged in my head.

I turned around quickly. **TAKESHI!**

"Alright follow me please" The lady says.

As we headed to our table.

I followed them walking slowly.

Miya-chan was already by Yuichi-san side giggling.

As I was walking I accidentally crashed into someone.

"Sorry !" I shouted bowing down.

The person just chuckles.

I looked up confused. Then found out it was Takeshi.

I blush in embarassment and kept staring at the ground.

"Momo no need to be embarass!" Takeshi trys to be serious, but then get's back to his laughing mode.

I pouted, crossed my arms and looked away. I was upset for some reason. I mean.. What's so funny? I just don't get why it's so funny that someone crases into you...

"Awww Momo don't get all sulky.. Your cute when your upset though" Takeshi pats my head.

I blushed at his comment..

I mean.. Is good to hear your crush compliment you..

I looked at him and flased a smile. He smiles back.

"Hey! Love birds over there! Mind trying to hurry up a little? Thanks!" Yuichi shouts across the whole restraunt.

My blush started to come back.

"_Damn it.. Me and my blushes !"_

I ran back to our table.

"Yuichi-san.. Would you mind not shouting across the whole restraunt? Thanks!" I smile sarcasticly.

"Well I wouldn't have to shout if you guys just hurry your ass over to the damn chair." Yuichi smiles back.

I felt my face starting to heat up. I was getting frustrated with this guy.

"Aha.. Momo-chan.. Why don't we just take a look at the menu? So we can hurry up and go shopping!" Miyako gives me the menu.

I took the menu and started to look through the pages. Miyako handed one out to Takeshi and Yuichi.

"You two don't need to have a silly fight over a stupid reason." Miyako looks at the both of us.

"Can't we all just get along and not fight anymore?" Miyako grabs both my hand and Yuichi.

I looked up at Yuichi who was blushing. I giggled. Yuichi just glares at me, but then looks back at the hand that Miya-chan was holding.

Yuichi let out a sigh.

"For you Miyako I will.. " Yuichi smiles. Miya-chan gave him a smile back.

I looked at Takeshi. Takeshi looked bored. He was staring out the window, but then all of a sudden it looked like he was intrested in something. I looked outside the window to.

Yumi-chan was there with her group of friends.

"_**JUST GREAT**! When **FINALLY** I was able to hang out with Takeshi.. Yumi-chan comes along..."_

I let out a sigh. I knew what was gonna happen next when Yumi-chan comes in.

( Miyako )

As I was talking to Yuichi. Yuichi excused himeself because he needed to go to the restroom.

As I was looking through the menu I heard Momo-chan sigh. I looked up at her. Then to Takeshi who looked intrested in something out the window. I looked at the window and saw Yumi-chan.

"_Poor Momo-chan.." I thought in my head._

I put my hand on Momo-chan hand. I gave her a confident smile. She smiles back.

I would give her my full support, but something about Yumi-chan gives me this feeling...

An awkward feeling..

( Takeshi )

As I saw Yumi-chan came inside I went to go greet her.

"Hey Yumi!" I shouted waving my hand.

"Oh Hey Taka!" Yumi shouts waving her hand back.

"So what brings you here?" Yumi asked.

"Oh just hanging with My bro Yuichi, Momo and Miyako." I smiled.

"Really! Thats nice. I'm just grabbing a bite to eat with my friends then were gonna head to the mall after!" Yumi smiles.

"Oh really! We are too !" I smiled back.

"Hehehe.. Maybe we can meet up later at the mall?" Yumi asked.

"Ha sure ! Why not?" I chuckled.

"Alright! See you there soon then !" Yumi laughs then heads off to her table.

( Momoko )

_"Taka..?" _

I don't even have a nick name for him..

Ugh.. Jealousy.. Things that make you crazy for the **LITTLEST** things.

They were all giggles and smiles.

Takeshi and I don't even have that kind of relationship.

He always teases me and tells me I'm cute, but thats about it!

I looked at Yumi and Takeshi. They were still giggling and stuff.

They would make a good couple..

I mean.. There both very popular.

I'm just.. blah.

I felt a little sad.

"_Why does it have to hurt to like someone?" _

45 Minutes has passed.

We all finished our food. The guys went to go pay for the bill.

Miya-chan and I went back to our car.

Yuichi and Takeshi hopped on their motocycles.

We were now heading for the shopping mall.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter was a little blah , but yeah..<p>

I kinda have this story planned out , but I just added a couple of random moments xD

Well the next chapter should be done by today or tomorrow !

So please review! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7 : I'm Sorry

**DISCLAIMER** **:** I Don't own PPGZ. ONLY my OC's.

**Note : ** Sorry If I don't update for a long time. I've been REALLY busy !

But I well also try to make some time for my story. I was also thinking about writing another fanfic of this couple xD

Well see.. I haven't even thought about the plot for THAT one YET. (;

& this is also my very first fanfic, so please review and give me helpful tips ! Thanks !

* * *

><p>( Momoko )<p>

As I was looking for a parking space. I kept going around.

"Ugh.. No parking spaces? Seriously.." I complained.

Miya-chan kept looking for one.

"MOMO-CHAN! RIGHT THERE!" Miya-chan shouts super loud.

It scared me. I parked there though.

"Geez.. Are you trying to give me a heart attack !" I shouted.

"Hehe sorry.." Miyako sticks her tongue out.

I sigh. Grabbed my wallet and headed out.

Takeshi and Yuichi were waiting for us by this water fountain.

"Yuichi !" Miyako shouts excitedly.

Yuichi just let's out a small laugh.

I followed behind the excited Miyako.

Yuichi and Miya-chan went ahead.

"So.. I guess it's just the two of us." Takeshi smiles.

"Ha.. I guess.."

I felt a little awkward. I mean.. We haven't talked for months!

It was silent. We kept walking looking for a store to shop at.

"So-" We both say at the same time.

"Ha you go first" Takeshi smiles.

"Umm.. So how are you?" I asked feeling a little awkward still.

"I'm good. How bout you?"

"I'm good too... How are you and Yumi-chan?" I asked curious.

"Well aren't you a little nosy.." Takeshi pokes my nose.

"Hey!" I pouted.

Takeshi just laughs.

"Were cool..."

"Do you like her?" I felt a little of regret about asking this, but my mind was flooding with questions.

"Hmmm.. I don't know...Why are you jealous?" Takeshi smirks.

"Of course NOT!"

"Haha sure..What ever you say Momo."

"Psh.. You wish I was." I stuck my tongue out.

We just ended up laughing at each other. Making chessy jokes after another.

See.. This is what I miss of us doing.

"Hey I never noticed.. Your hair was down and your bangs are up!" Takeshi shouted pointing at my hair.

"You never notice?" I started to shake my head left and right in shame.

"But.. You look a lot more prettier like this.." Takeshi blushes.

I blushed a little..

"R-Really?" I asked

"Y-Yeah.."

We both looked at eachother and started to laugh.

I looked ahead and saw an ice cream shop.

"Ice cream!' I shouted.

"Haha.. You wanna get some?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Haha.. Momo you and your sweets.." Takeshi smiles.

"Now lets hurry and get some!" I grabbed Takeshi hands and ran to the shop.

It seemed packed.

"Awwww.. It's so crowded." I pouted.

"Haha.. You always pout! Your like a dog" Takeshi chuckles.

"Dog? Wouldn't a puppy sound a lot better for a girl?" I asked.

"Puppy? Yea.. That's what I meant." Takeshi chuckles.

"By the way... Why are you holding my hand.

"Huh?"

"This.." Takeshi pulls my hand and his hand up.

"Oh! Sorry.. I didn't notice.. Sorry.." I covered my face in embarassment.

"Haha Momo don't be embarass. You probably did it without knowing."

"Yea..."

I looked back at the shop. It seemed a little less crowded then before.

"Hey! It's less crowded! Let's go get our ice cream!" I shouted excited.

"Sure.." Takeshi pats my head. We walked inside.

5 min passed.

We finally got up to the counter.

"Hello there pretty miss! What would you like to order?" The brown hair boy asked.

"Hmm.. Chocolate with sprinkles on top! On a waffle cone!" I smiled.

"Sure! and what about you sir?"

"Just vanilla on a sugar cone."

"Alright. $4.55 would be your total."

I started to take out my cash.

"It's alright I can pay." Takeshi says.

Giving the cashier the exact amount.

"Oh thanks" I smiled.

Then we got our ice cream and left. We went to go sit outside on the table witht the large umbrella on top.

It was getting a little windy and the sky was getting a little cloudy.

"See.. I told you. You looked prettier with your hair like that." Takeshi sticks his tongue out.

"Haha.. I guess so." I continue licking my ice cream.

We started talking about random stuff.

Just when things were going good. Yumi-chan came.

_"You know.. Yumi-chan __**ALWAYS**__ comes when I'm with Takeshi.. Is she stalking us or something? Of course not.. Yumi-chan is __**NOT**__ like that .. I hope.."_

"Hey Yumi!" Takeshi shouted excited.

I turned around.

"Hi Yumi-chan" I smiled.

"Hey you two!" Yumi smiles back.

"Are you two on a date or something?" Yumi asked.

"Of course not!" Takeshi replies instantly.

"Alright! Because if you were I wouldn't want to bother you two.." Yumi sticks her tongue out.

I noticed that she was alone.

"Yumi-chan where are your friends?" I asked curious.

"Oh! They left 10 minutes ago! They had some other things to do.."

"Aren't you lonely? You can hang with us!" Takeshi smiles.

"Really! Alright! If that's okay with you Momo-chan?" Yumi smiles.

Takeshi gave me a look.

"Sure why not! I mean.. Who would leave a friend out!" I smiled.

"Hehehe your so nice Momo-chan!" Yumi gave me a hug.

10 minutes has passed.

Yumi-chan and Takeshi were ahead of me. The day was getting chillier.

Takeshi gave Yumi-chan his hoodie since she was only wearing a pretty baby pink dress.

I was jealous.

_"Oh no.. This stupid feeling again.."_

As an hour passed. We went into all the stores Yumi-chan wanted to go to.

Yumi-chan asked me if I wanted to go to any stores, but Takeshi kept giving me this "Let Yumi-chan pick what store were going too" look.

I sighed. _"Takeshi definatley has a crush on Yumi-chan.. You can tell.."_

Then it started to rain. Takeshi put his arm around Yumi-chan. Covering the both of them. They ran off to shelter by the store ahead. _"Really? Are they trying to leave me behind? Maybe I should just leave..."_

As I felt my clothes get drenched by the rain. I ran off to them.

I was out of breath as I got their.

"Sorry Momo! We just had to find selter quick!" Takeshi spoke as he held onto Yumi-chan protecting her from the wind.

"Oh really? And just let me stay in the rain getting soaked by myself? Really Takeshi?" I spoke annoyed.

"Look.. I already told you. Plus Yumi-chan is wearing a dress and sandals. Shes gonna catch a cold.."

"Okay.. Then I'm wearing a hoodie with shorts. My hair is super drenched. Yumi-chan and yours are dry.. And I'm not gonna be the one to catch a cold right?"

"Momo..This is not time to be arguing. Let's just drop it okay.."

"Sure.. Because you can always have your way." I smiled.

Takeshi let out a sigh.

I wasn't under the roof, So I was still getting wet.

_"Ha.. I'm just a third wheel.."_

I covered my body from the cold. I looked over to see Takeshi and Yumi-chan hugging.

I felt a little pain in my heart. I just looked away. As the rain lighten up. The sun started to show again. Everyone left the shelter. Only leaving Takeshi,Yumi,and I.

Yumi-chan ran up to me.

"Momo-chan! You weren't standing under the roof!" Yumi asked worried.

"There wasn't enough room..."

"Momo.." Takeshi spoke softly.

I looked up at him.

"You know Takeshi.. Real friends wouldn't leave a friend out. Real friends would help a friend when they need help. Real friends would always stay by eachother side no matter what... and ..." I looked down. I was about to confess, but something told me it just wasn't right, but another thing told me that if I don't it's gonna be too late.

"And what?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"and.. I .. li-"

"Taka..Do you still have my clothes at your house?" Yumi asked.

I looked up at Takeshi. He wasn't looking at me.

"Oh yea.. I dryed them for you on that one rainy day. Do you wanna come over?" Takeshi asked.

"Sure. If that's okay with you.." Yumi smiles.

"No problem." Takeshi pats Yumi-chan head.

_"So he does that to other girls too.. and Yumi-chan has been to his house? and ... I feel like giving up. Takeshi is way to far from now. He's much more closer and comfortable with Yumi-chan. I also decided.. too not confess. I'm gonna wait.. I'll wait forever if I have too.."_

"Momo...Momo..RED!" Takeshi shouts.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Geez.. Stop spacing out would ya"

"Sorry..." I was still a little upset.

Takeshi looked at me weird.

"Takeshi.. You can spend the rest of the time with Yumi-chan now. I'll be on my way so I wouldn't disturb you guys.." I smiled. Waved and walked slowly away.

"Momo!"

I walked a little faster.

"Momo!..."

I started to run now.

"MOMO!"

I ran as fast as I could.

( Takeshi )

I let out a sigh.

_"This girl.. Something is wrong with her?"_

"Taka..Can you just drop me off at home actually.." Yumi asked.

"Of course! Let's go now." I smiled.

I gave her my helmet and we left. Her house was pretty close to here.

As we reached her house she told me to come inside for a bit.

We headed to her kitchen table.

"Do you want something to drink?" Yumi asked.

"Uhh.. Water would be fine." I smiled.

"Alright.." Yumi went to go get me some water.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks"

4 hours passed. We just talked and watched tv.

It was 10.

"Well I'm gonna go now!"

"Okay! See you at school tomorrow!"

I waved and left.

I hopped on my motorcycle.

As I passed by the outside mall I saw someone laying down. As I got closer it was Momo!.

"MOMO!"

I quickly stopped and took off my helmet. I ran to Momo's side.

"Momo!" I shook her lightly. No respond.

"MOMO!" I shook her a little more harder.

"...ugh..." Momo opened her eyes.

They were a little watery and red.

_"Did I do this to you?... I'm such a jerk. I was paying to much attention to Yumi and let you stay in that rain. I'm so sorry Momo."_

Then her eyes quickly closed again, and Her breathing got heavier.

I quickly grabbed her phone. I dialed Miyako number.

"Hello?"

"Miyako! It's me Takeshi. Something is wrong with Momo can you hurry up and get over here!"

"Oh no really! Yuichi! Something is wrong with Momo! Hurry! Go to the mall!" I heard Miyako shouts through the phone. Then she hanged up.

I closed the phone and put it in my pocket. I picked up Momo and went to lay her down on the bench.

10 minutes passed.

It looks like she's getting worse...

_"Was she like this the whole 4 hours? Maybe she just fainted..."_

"Momo please wake up..." I spoke softly hugging her close to me.

_As time passes by I looked to see my bro and Miyako run to us._

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of this chapter.. Maybe it was a little boring ? Oh wells.. I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter , but I think it came out pretty well (:<p>

Actually.. I'm kinda on a writers block right now.. -_-

I thought I had this story planned out okay, but.. I though wrong ..

Anyways.. Make sure to REVIEW! xD


End file.
